Bet
by ditzifitzi-cullen
Summary: Bella is hot and popular and so is Edward. perfect match? or not. what happens wen a bet goes perfectly wrong? sorry not gud at summaries please r&r!
1. mother dearest

**Hey people this is my first fan fiction so please R&R!**

**I don't own twilight or any other character unfortunately! ****L**

"**Bella! " Someone was shouting at me from downstairs to get me out of bed. I think that was maybe the third or forth time someone shouted my name so I decided to get out of bed. I stumbled, unwillingly, out of bed to my bathroom. I made my way over to my oversized mirror and had a long look at myself. I looked terrible! I guess that's what happens when you stay out until half one when you have school the next day. **

**I got into the shower and stayed there for about twenty minutes! I always felt so much better after a shower. It felt like everything that was wrong with my life was swirling down the drain, never to be seen again. I put on my usual dark skinny jeans, a low cut turquoise long-sleeved top and finished with my black three inch heels. My mother always told me that people judge you by how you look and dress first. Of course she would say that being a gorgeous ex-model. Luckily I received almost all my looks from my mother, which always helped in certain situations. But I was getting sick of the gawking guys and the dirty looks that I got from those guy's girlfriends!**

**I put on a small amount of make up. Again I didn't need that much. I was always told that I was gorgeous without my make up but Renee, my mother, always made me put some on. I finally made my way down stairs and tip toed into the kitchen grabbing an apple and continuing to the door. I really didn't want to be caught by Renee. She would start going on about what I was wearing or something along those lines. I had my hand on the door handle when of course I heard Renee's voice calling after me.**

"**Sweet heart! Wait just right there." She said in a care free voice as if she coming to me was coincidental. "Hey mom, what's up?" **

"**Oh nothing, nothing. Well it's just don't you think you could use a bit more make-up?" She began rushing the words.**

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! I hate when she does this. Even though she did it almost everyday I wasn't used to it. It annoyed me so much. I mean I shouldn't even have to try this hard since we live in Forks. Yes I did say Forks. Haven't heard of it? Well I'm not surprised. Anyways I was the most popular girl in school already and it's only been a couple months. I had some really good friends as well. Alice and Rosalie. They were real friends not the wannabe crowds that tried to follow us around. And there was a few guys that we were automatically friends with. Emmet, Jasper and of course Edward. But Edwards another story for another time.**

**Amazingly I thought of an idea that could get me out of this situation and I hope to God that it works! "Sure mom could you go and grab me my Elizabeth Arden foundation upstairs? I don't want to risk my shoes!" A big grin suddenly appeared on her face and I knew then that it was going to work.**

"**Of course sweetie! I'll be back in two minutes!" And she left with an even bigger smile on her face! As soon as she was up the stairs I legged it out the door. I jumped into my porshe and turned the key. But of course with my luck it didn't start. I tried again and the engine roared to life. Free at last! Well until after school.**


	2. Edward Cullen!

**Chapter 2**

**I made it to school with lots of time to spare. That's what you get when you rush out of your house every morning. As always Alice and Rose were waiting for me by my usual space. There wasn't assigned parking but no one ever dared to park in any of the spaces we occupied.**

**I got out of my car with a big smile on my face. I always felt better once I was sure I wouldn't see death mom for a good few hours. Then I saw the girls' faces. They had a slightly apologetic look about them and I a slightly angered look as well. Rosalie more that Alice but it was still there. I started to wonder what I had done, what they had done? And then my mind realised something. This was not the first time they had a face like this on them. The source of all the fuss and looks always came back to one person. **

**Edward Cullen. He is Alice's brother but strangely completely different to her. I guess Edward was like the male version of me. He was the most popular boy in school. You know, all the other boys envied him and wanted to be him. And then the girls completely adored him. It was the same with me just different genders. But unlike Edward I would completely ignore all the staring boys and the times they would try to hit on me or get me in the sack. As I said **I **would ignore them. **I **had standards. I wasn't a virgin but I only slept with one guy and I was completely in love. Well at least I thought I was but that's another story.**

**But Edward Cullen would go along with all the adoring girls and before you know it there would be another poor helpless girl saying that Edward Cullen slept with her and dumped her the next day. That was the way Edward functioned. I thought it was cruel and unfair but Edward never listened to anybody . He justified himself by saying that it wasn't his fault or some shit like that. **

**However even though he acted like this the girls just kept pouring in. It was beyond frustrating and to make it worse for some reason he was in our popular group. And he always found it so funny to annoy me the most. So now I knew that this must be something to do with him.**

"**O my god what did he do this time?" I asked in an angry tone. Then I saw Rose's face become more harsh. I saw Alice opening her mouth to tell me but Rose cut her off. Not out of rudeness but Rose always agreed with me when it came to Edward. We shared the same feelings for Edward which was pure hate! Alice on the other hand had a little more compassion for him. Brother and sister connection or something.**

" **I think you are going to kill him because I was about to kill him until Alice pulled me back. I guess you can do the honours! " Rose said with an enormous amount of venom. **

"**Well what did he do?" I asked.**

"**OK well this morning he went up to that geek Mike Newton and told him that you really liked him and that you wanted to go to prom with him," I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off.**

"**Wait that's not the worst part! He said that you wanted to sleep with him!" I was speechless. Edward did this so much. He didn't hate me he just found so amusing to annoy me like this.**

"**I'm going to kill that boy!" I shouted it and with a stroke of luck I suddenly felt a cold arm placed around my shoulder.**

" **Good morning ladies and Bella of course. How are we today?" I was still in shock. How he could have that much confidence was beyond me!**

**Then I felt him move and he went to stand in the middle of Alice and Rose. And then I felt another arm around me but it was less muscular. In fact in felt like a stick. " I Bella so I heard the news and I would love to take you to prom and em . . . My mom and dad are going out tonight if you wanna come over!" He winked at me and I felt a shiver roll down my spine.**

**I didn't react at all so then he spoke again. " OK babe I gotta go so I'll see you at lunch!" And then suddenly he came in for a kiss but before he could touch with any part of his face I ducked under his arm.**

" **Ya Ya good bye." I didn't know what else to say but he left then with a big grin on his face. **

**Once he was gone I turned back to the three faces looking at me and I settled for the middle face. " I am going to kill you!!!!!!!!" I yelled at him and went to jump at him but I felt large muscular arms wrap around me and restrained me where I was. I was still kicking my legs though. I so badly wanted to just get one clean shot at Edward. Especially since he had a huge grin on his face.**

**Then I noticed that it was Emmet holding back. Rose's boyfriend so I knew I could get out of this one. " Rose do you want to do something about Emmet for me?" **

" **Emmet will you please put her down and leave her get one good swing at him. You know he deserves it!"**

" **I don't know!" Emmet said warily. Emmet was like best friends with Edward but Rose knew how to sort him out!**

**Rose slowly walked over to where me and Emmet were standing and placed one hand on his cheek. " Please baby?" **

**Emmet released me then and grabbed Rose and they started to make out right there. I slowly walked over to Edward stood right in front of him. I was strangely calm. " I am not going to hurt you but I swear if you do anything like this again I will kill you!" I said in a low but threatening voice.**

**He simply smiled and said "ok." **

**I took in a deep breath and turned to walk away.**

**But Edward called after me. " Oh Bella. Don't forget to use plenty of protection tonight!" I stopped, turned and slapped him right across his god like face. It was already turning red and a smile suddenly zoomed across my face. Everyone started to laugh at Edward's expression.**

" **I'm I missed what you just said." I said. The pleasure evident in my tone and expression. Suddenly Edward stormed off in a huff and I suddenly felt a boom of pleasure as everyone laughed after him.**

Please tell me what you think. R&R. Should I continue???


	3. The bet

**EPOV**

I walked away briskly and unfortunately I could still hear them all laughing at me even though I was walking in the front door to the school. I really didn't think I was that much of an ass. I thought it was extremely funny but I guess Bella doesn't have that much of a sense of humour. Well that is until she decided to start slapping me all of a sudden. That did surprise me and I still can't shake it off. 

But then I saw Jessica and my mind went completely off Bella. Jessica Stanley is another one of my …… well how to explain? I guess well I was going out with her for the past couple of weeks and then Saturday night I finally got her to go to the next level. It wasn't really that hard. I was an expert at it. You know a lot of practice. I don't think I'm a complete dick head but I suppose going out with girls until I get them in the sack is a bit harsh. Now to break the news to Jessica.

Again I was pretty used to this part. But I was slightly afraid of doing this to Jessica. She can get pretty psycho sometimes and she is super clingy. I took a deep breathe then and pit on a weak smile.

She almost jumped, which was so aggravating. "Hey babe! How are you? Saturday was great. We should do it again. In fact do you want to come over to my hou-" I cut her off right there.

"Em. . . Listen. I don't think this is going to work out anymore. I'm just not that into you. I'm really sorry." She was stuck in place unmoving so I awkwardly hugged her lightly and patted her on the back. With that she came out of her frozen stature.

"You bastard." She pushed me away and just as I was about to walk away she whacked me across the face. Not as hard as Bella's but it was still hard. She then turned and stormed off. I guess that was how I looked a while ago. 

The day continued like any other and I made it to lunch right before the lunch queue got packed. I filled a tray and walked over to the table where I usually sat. Everyone was there but when I arrived Bella, Rose and Alice got up and walked away. I wasn't surprised. But I did wonder why Bella was holding a grudge. I mean get over it already.

"She hates you man." Emmet said with a big grin on his face.

"Nah she loves me really. It's that 'I want you so I hate you' thing. Trust me." I said with confidence evident in my voice.

"Ha! Ya right." Jasper suddenly said. I tried to stare him down but he and Emmet just kept laughing.

"I'm serious! I could even get her into bed if I wanted to!" I roared a little too loudly and I checked to see if any one was watching me. Luckily no one was.

"That sounds like a bet!?" Emmet said.

"Great! So what are the terms?" 

"Okay. This is going to be good! Alright so there is like only a couple of weeks till schools finished so I will say four weeks should be enough! And obviously you have to have sex with Bella." Emmet suddenly burst out in laughter that had the whole lunchroom staring at him. Once he stopped I continued.

"Alright. You've got yourself a deal!" We shook hands and I jumped up out of my seat to go to biology. Which was the only class I had with Bella. I might as well get started.

"Hey! Where you going?" They both strangely said at the same time. Emmet continued. "Lunch isn't over for another twenty minutes!"

"Well I might as well get started!" I said with a smile on my face. I knew exactly what I was doing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I was still frustrated with Edward. Which was why we left when he came to lunch.

God he is so annoying. Would he ever get over himself and grow up! I made my was to biology slowly, knowing that _he _would be there. But only the first bell went when I got there and it was another ten before the next. And of course Edward was already there. And to make it worse I was stuck with him as a lab partner. I knew he would say something or do something that would piss me off. It was the way he functioned. It was like everyday was annoy Bella day with him.

I sat down without saying a word. He was staring at me, smiling. But it wasn't the same smile he normally did before he would embarrass me. This smile was crooked but perfect at the same time. I loved this smile. Wait, what? What was I doing? I just complemented Edward Cullen. In my mind of course. I was not going to voice that little point but it was strange. I turned my head to the front of the room and tried to concentrate but I could feel his eyes pouring onto me and then he suddenly spoke. I didn't listen to him. It was probably just another insult.

But then he started tapping me on the shoulder. "What?" I asked with acid in my voice.

"Oh sorry. I was just saying that I told Mike Newton the truth. He won't be bothering you again. I'm sorry." The strange thing was that I really think he meant it.

I turned slowly to face him and he looked almost sad and there was something else I just wasn't sure. "What?"

"I said that I told Mi-"

" No I heard what you said but I . . why. . .you. . .but." My mind went completely blank I couldn't speak at all. Why was he being so dam nice? I opened my mouth to speak but then the bell went.

" Listen I just wanted to apologise so I'm truly sorry." This knocked the breathe out of me. He turned and faced forward. I was staring at him. Waiting for the insult to come but it never did. I was in such a state of shock that I didn't even notice the bell go. I was looking blankly right at the board when I heard a soft sweet whisper in my ear. " I really am sorry."

And he was gone. After a few minutes I got up and went to my next class. Gym. Which was bad enough for me but when I was in shock I was sure to be hit twice as much as usual.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what you guys think? Please review!!!!**


	4. Seattle horrors

Hey people! This is the next chapter in Bet so please review, review, review!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Yes it was working already. One flirty look and she's already putty in my hands. Now what to do next? I already sorted out that whole Mike Newton thing. That was so funny! I didn't actually think he would start crying. Like seriously. Bella is _so_ hot but there's no need to start crying over her. And on the note of Bella being hot I did wonder why she was so stubborn about having sex. Not with me of course I have never even tried going there but as far as I know she has only slept with one guy and she was all completely in love or something. That was why I am kind of thinking that this might be a bit harder than the usual girls I would go for. I guess I'm going to have to make her fall in love with me. Now how am I meant to do that? She completely hates me. Hmmmmmmmmmm. I think I have an idea but it's going to be pretty risky. Well I'm going to have to get some inside help.

The final bell went and I raced to my car to go to Seattle. Alice would probably be able to get a lift off someone. . . Hopefully.

I made it to Seattle in record time. I knew Bella was going to do some shopping here later tonight and knowing her she will probably go alone. I knew where I was going and I knew where the person I wanted to see was. His name was Bill Davidson and he owed me a favour. This was going to be one big favour and it had to work if Bella was going to be falling for me.

After I was finished explaining my . . . Favour Bill agreed. And for that I was unbelievably grateful. I left Seattle then and went to find Bella before she went to Seattle. I needed to follow her if this was going to work. I got to Bella's house but her mom said she hadn't come home yet. So I went looking and stopped about 100m away from her car so she didn't see me. She was parked at the side of the road staring straight ahead of her. It surprised me when I suddenly got a feeling of sadness come over me. I didn't understand it was I wasn't waiting to find out. She suddenly started the car and began driving in the direction of Seattle.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I'm in my car and I have no idea what I'm going to do. I could go home but then I would have to see Renee. I'm going to Seattle later but I could go now if wanted to. I needed to get away from all the drama and Edward. He confused me today. It really freaked me out! Grrrr! What am I doing? Stop thinking about Edward Cullen! Okay I'm going to Seattle. With that I started the car and began to drive.

I made it to Seattle in half an hour and I started looking in all the usual bookstores that I went to. Well that I went to when I was alone.

I finished shopping in an hour. I bought a few tops and 2 books. I was really hungry so I decided to go through a back alley to get to the restaurant. I turned into it and walked slow enough down it. Half way in it felt a bit creepy. I had taken this alleyway before. I mean I think I have. No no I have taken it I just turn this corner and I will see the street lights. I turned the corner and I was shocked to see that there was a dead end at the end of it.

I turned back but when I did I saw a dark hooded figure a couple meters away from me. I froze for a minute. I didn't know what to do. Oh god why did this have to happen to me? Well I guess it wouldn't be that bad if I died I doubt many people would miss me. No I cant think like that. Okay so what to do? i decided to just try to walk forward and past the man in front of me. I new it was point less but I had to try. And of course just as I was passing him he grabbed me by the neck and pused me back onto the wall. "I don't think so pretty." He said in an eerie tone. I didn't say anything back I just stood there. That was until her knocked me to the ground came down onto me. I knew what would happen next but I tried to block it out. He grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them to my side. I shut my eyes before anything else happened. I waited but I suddenly felt the weight shift off me. I heard a loud thud coming from over my head by the wall but I still refused the open my eyes.

Then I felt cool hands on my face and I cringed away from it knowing that it was obviously my attacker. But then a smooth voice said my name and I had to open my eyes. It was blurry from tears but I could tell at the least that Edward was sitting next to me with his cool hands over my cheeks. I blinked a couple times and then I saw the worried look on Edward's face.

"Edward." I breathed and jumped into his arms.

"It's ok Bella your safe now. Come on lets get you some comfort food to eat." with that he lifted me up and put his arm tightly around my waist. He brought me to some French restaurant and we instantly got a table. Edward asked for one in the back but that wasn't a problem. I still didn't leave him go. I was too scared but I had when he sat me into the booth of the private table.

"Thanks." I said in a low voice when he sat down next to me and gave me his coat.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"What would you call okay?" and then I looked down at myself and I noticed that my top was slightly ripped and I had bruises around my wrists. "How did you find me?"

"I'm not really sure. I em was walking past that alley and saw some guy pinning a girl to the ground and I started running down and I threw him off you and ya. . . Listen you don't have to worry about that guy anymore. I took care of it."

"Okay." I said still looking down at myself.

"Hi. Can I take your order?" a perky waitress said. I didn't really know what I wanted to have but before I could make my mind up Edward spoke.

"Two mushroom ravioli please and two cokes."

"Right away sir." and with that she left.

"I'll be right back." Edward suddenly said and stood up. I suddenly looked up and knew I probably had a desperate look on my face. "Don't worry. I'm just going to the bathroom."

I let him go then but I felt nervous when he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I walked into the bathrooms then and I felt oddly worried for Bella and angry at Bill. I took out my phone when I was sure the room was empty. I dialled the number and waited for someone to answer. "Hello?" a raspy voice spoke.

"What the hell Bill? I told you to scare her not bruise her and rip her top off!" I was fuming.

"Well sorry Edward I don't actually do this a lot. Besides I think you broke my nose!"

"I had to. God you are so lucky I didn't do worse. I have to go now. Bye!" and I hung up and walked out the door.

I saw Bella fidgeting with her napkin. I was so worried about her and I don't know why. I mean I was the one who organised this but I shouldn't feel this bad or this worried.

"Hi how's the food?" She jumped when she heard my voice.

"Em fine."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What were you thinking . . .when it happened?"

She paused for a minute as if confused by my question. "To be honest I was thinking that no one would really care if anything had happened to me." I was shocked that she would even think that.

"Don't ever think that Bella!" I almost shouted at her.

"Okay you asked!"

"Sorry I don't know why I shouted at you."

"Don't get too upset about me. Why are you acting like this anyways?"

"Acting like what?" I asked. I really hope this whole thing was going to be worth it. It was strange though. I felt oddly at ease when I was around Bella. Maybe she isn't that bad. Wait stop,stop,stop! I cant think like that! This is a bet nothing else.

"like all nice and stuff?"

"I don't know. Listen are you ready to go home?"

"Ya I guess." then we left and I couldn't bring myself to talk anymore to her. The car ride home was silent.


	5. Kiss

Hey people this is the new chapter in Bet. Hope you like it. And please keep reviewing because I don't want to keep going if nobody likes it! But thanks to the people who have been reviewing so far. XxX

------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

It was weird. The feeling I had. I lay in my bed thinking. Thinking about Edward. Thinking about my night in Seattle. I tried not think about the attack. But the second I started to think to much about it I felt uncomfortable in the clothes I was wearing. I hadn't changed since I got home. I just went straight to my room and I've stayed here for the past two hours thinking mostly about Edward. I thought about how he acted. How he was so strange acting and how he was not the usual Edward I knew. He was . . . nice. It started earlier today just after lunch. He was so different. I liked this Edward. I really really liked this Edward. Oh my God! Stop! Stop! Stop! I got off my bed then and started pacing up and down my bedroom. It wasn't that late so I decided to take a shower.

I washed away all my worries in the shower. I turned the heat up. It felt good against my cold skin. Once I finished in the shower I wrapped myself tightly in a towel and made my way to my room. I could hear Charlie snoring in my parents bedroom. He worked such long hours I thought it was so unfair on him and us too. We hardly ever saw him and that was really getting on Renee's nerves.

I went into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I was still thinking about tonight and most of all Edward. I really shouldn't be thinking about him. I shouldn't be feeling like this. Then I suddenly heard a screeching on my window. Like someone was trying to get into my room. I froze but then started hyperventilating. The screeching didn't stop but then someone started whispering my name in an anxious but velvety voice. I slowly walked over to my window. I couldn't see anything it was too dark so I shone my phone light out the window. That's when I saw Edward. Looking like he was hanging on for dear life on my window sill. I felt relieved and excited that it was Edward. Not just because he was there and not some psychotic rapist trying to kill me but I just felt a light take over me. So I opened the window not knowing what to expect from him. "What are you doing here Edward?" I asked in a whisper.

"I was worried about you and em Bella can you let my in? I'm about to fall down two stories." I realised then that I was completely in his way so I moved to the side and he jumped gracefully in to my bedroom then without a sound.

"I'm fine Edward, seriously." He saw right through me straight away and came over and again acting his weird self hugged me. I felt comfortable like this. With his arms around me. But I came to my senses then and realised something.

"Em Edward I'm kind of in a towel. Do you mind?" he released me then.

"Sorry will I wait outside the door?" He started to move but I stopped him.

"No way. If my parents see you they will freak. Just turn around." and he did. I would of thought the Edward I knew would have just stayed staring at me or ripped the towel off me himself but no he turned around. I took off the towel then, still looking at him and threw it onto my bed in front of Edward. Then I realised that my pjs were on the other side of Edward, on my bed, where my I just put my towel. I was naked in front of Edward Cullen. Oh Joy I bet the real Edward is going to come out now. "Oh shit."

"What? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Em nothing could you pass me my pjs in front of you? And my. . um. . . Underwear?" I felt uncomfortable saying that to him. And knowing him he would probably turn around in 3, 2, 1.

"Ya sure." and he handed them to me without looking. It shocked me so much. I quickly got dressed and then went to sit on my bed.

"What's with you Edward?"

"What do you mean?" he said and came to sit next to me.

"I mean, you're being all nice and not acting like a jerk or a perv. You didn't even mock me or turn around when I was naked right behind you!"

"I don't know. I just feel different. Especially around you. And I don't know why. I just feel more real around you." I was breathless and I didn't speak. So when I didn't speak he took it to mean I didn't feel anything which was so not true. "I better go." he began to get up but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back so that he was just leaning over me. "Edward" I hardly whispered it then I slowly pulled him into me and our lips met. We kissed softly, our lips moving easily with one another. But then he pulled away. Both of us gasping for air.

"I should go." he said and before I had time to recover from our kiss and reply he was gone.


	6. Author's note

Author's note

Hey peeps!!!!! Really sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I had loads of exams to worry about but I'm in the middle of the next chapter so it should be up soon enough!


End file.
